Amigos One-shot Dantalion x Gilgamesh
by Judie Diamandis
Summary: Los hechos narrados en este one-shot se ubican cronológicamente en medio del Pillar 64 y 65.


" _ **Amigos..."**_

[Los hechos narrados en este one-shot se ubican cronológicamente en medio del Pillar 64 y 65 ]

" _¿Deberíamos terminar con él primero?"_ , esa fue la pregunta que comenzó con toda esa idea extraña. No lo iba a negar, tenía ganas de aniquilar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino en ese mismo momento porque ya lo había perdido todo, no sabía muy bien quién fue o cómo lo hicieron pero ya no podía permitir que le tomaran el pelo una vez más. Frente a él estaba su amigo, o el que hacía llamarse tal, ahora ya su familiar... nunca se hubiera esperado que justamente el que no quería saber nada con peleas de facciones tuviera tan buena predisposición a formar parte de su familia... ahora era todo lo que tenía, su único aliado, aunque nada reemplazaría a Baphomet, pero por él el show debía continuar.

Era un pésimo actor, aunque tratara de seguir actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque quisiera ser de fierro no podía, sentía un nudo en su garganta, cualquier momento podría ser propicio para soltar lágrimas; hace mucho no lloraba, la última vez que lo había hecho fue hace miles de años cuando el cuerpo de Salomón yacía sobre el suelo luego de haber sido estrangulado por sus temblorosas manos; trataría de contener sus lágrimas a toda costa.

Habían llegado a la mansión, todo tan silencioso, aún continuaban todas las cosas organizadas tal y como Baphomet las había dispuesto, era todo tan horrible, ver ese orden en la mansión y saber que nunca más volvería a reinar... Dantalion miró a un costado, lo pensó varios segundos y habló:

— ¿Eres ordenado? — Gilgamesh lo miró, calladamente dio un par de vueltas para luego sentarse en el sillón, lo miró y sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no lo fuera? — su sonrisa continuaba dibujada en sus labios — ¿Temes que la armonía creada por tu Baphomet desaparezca?

— No, no es eso...

— No mientas, ¿sí?. Soy ordenado y haré reinar la armonía como siempre lo has visto. ¿Más tranquilo? — Dantalion no respondió, solamente se quedó de pie pensando, tenía tantas cosas que pensar. El tener un nuevo familiar no es que le haya resuelto tanto la vida, sentía un vacío todavía. Gilgamesh se puso de pie, caminó hacia el otro y lo enredó con sus brazos — ¿Qué sigue perturbándote? Estoy aquí a tu lado y te ayudaré a destruir el mundo completo si así lo quieres, ya que el mundo te ha traicionado...

— No todos me han traicionado, está... — debía cuidar sus palabras, se olvidaba que quizás no todos lo piensen como él o quizás no todos lo sepan.

— Ah... ¿hablas de ese tal Twining? — preguntó con desdén.

— No lo llames así, se llama William y es mi amo.

— Bien dicho, es tu amo, no le interesas... si te pones a pensar, el Elector nunca se ha interesado por ti, la única persona que busca su afecto eres tú, él desde el primer momento te ha evadido...

— ¿Tú cómo lo sabés?

— Lo sé todo... soy un dios tan antiguo... puedo ver en tus ojos esa angustia... y creo que el ignorarte es traicionarte, Dantalion. — A Dantalion le dio un vuelco el corazón, esas afirmaciones proferidas por Gilgamesh eran tan hirientes pero tenía razón, no había errado en nada de lo que dijo, William se la había pasado evitándolo y de hecho nunca había intentado buscarlo luego de lo sucedido. — Además, si vamos más lejos aún, tu Baphomet ha muerto por culpa de Twining, por cubrirlo... mi humilde opinión es que uses al Elector como te sea conveniente y luego eliminarlo, Twining no es tu Salomón, ¿o acaso eres tan ingenuo que crees que sí lo es?.

— No, ya me he dado cuenta de que son distintos... — ¿Realmente? ¿Eso tenía que sentir? Era horrible, su pecho era aplastado por una sensación triste. No, no debía llorar, había pasado por tantas tempestades como para llorar justamente ahora, los demonios no lloran y si quieren hacerlo entonces deberían prácticamente pelear contra alguien para silenciar esas partes débiles... Pareciera como si Deméter estuviera ahorcándolo con su tristeza, porque lo estaba consiguiendo, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los rubíes que tenía por ojos. Con voz débil solamente dijo — Quiero estar solo y no se lo digas a nadie o te mataré.

— Hagamos un trato — dijo Gilgamesh poniéndose frente a Dantalion y tomándolo por los hombros — no se lo diré a nadie pero no me largaré de aquí, a cambio de quedarme, yo te consolaré...

— No lo necesito...

— Lo necesitas y además necesitas juntar fuerzas para aniquilarlos a todos...

º º º

— Esto no es consolar, esto es otra cosa, idiota. — dijo suspirando entrecortadamente.

— Claro que sí, esto te relajará. — dijo Gilgamesh mientras empujaba a Dantalion contra la cama.

— No te pedí que hicieras esto... — estaba comenzando a enojarse pero a la vez sentía una especie de vergüenza.

— No, lo sé. Esto lo hago porque quiero que mi amo se sienta mejor — comenzó a lamer su cuello lentamente, Dantalion gimió pero enseguida se tapó la boca — se nota que hace mucho no tenía este tipo de acción, alteza, no es justo que el gran duque del Infierno sea ignorado de esta forma — "ignorado", esa palabra nuevamente taladró el cerebro de Dantalion, hace meses que estaba al lado de William y el otro simplemente lo ignoraba, quizás Gilgamesh tenía razón, necesitaba despejarse, olvidar las cosas sin importancia y hacer lo que _debía hacer_.

— Ya, cállate... hazlo, luego te diré si me pareció bueno o no. — ya resignado solamente se puso cómodo en el lecho, entre las sábanas negras.

— De acuerdo, no hablaré más y procederé, alteza... Dantalion... — continuó besándolo, acariciándolo, iría por todo, porque quería que su amigo olvidara a ese idiota que siempre lo ignoró y si tenía la posibilidad de robarse el corazón de su amigo y de poder aniquilar a los idiotas de las otras facciones estaría matando dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Sus besos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del duque hasta llegar a su miembro que para esa altura ya estaba muy estimulado con los pocos besos de Gilgamesh, realmente era cierto... ¿sería posible? ¿Dantalion se estaba guardando para William Twining? ¿qué significaba eso? Si eso era así, tenía que borrar todas esas ideas estúpidas... abrió las piernas de Dantalion y lo penetró lentamente, fue y vino varias veces; luego decidió sentarlo arriba de él y seguir penetrándolo pero de manera más rápida. Acercó sus labios a los oídos del otro:

— ¿Por quién iremos primero? — preguntó con voz entrecortada por la excitación.

— N-no lo sé... ¿n-no habíamos dicho que por la muñeca? — contestó mientras lo miraba a su compañero, ya estaba sonrojado de tanto placer. — si me penetras rápido no podremos charlar...

— Ghh- estaré bien, porque se siente tan bien estar dentro tuyo... — redujo un poco la velocidad y tuvo la osadía de besarlo, Dantalión le correspondió — b-bien, vayamos por Sitri... ¿algún pla-n?

— Ah- — arqueó su espalda — sería bueno que entraras a Stratford tú también, así será mucho más sencillo proceder con lo planeado.

— ¿Y el Elector? — ya estaban llegando al climax, así que unos buenos minutos la charla fue interrumpida por jadeos, gemidos, besos imprevistos. Finalmente, ambos acabaron juntos, se echaron en la cama y respiraban desprolijamente...

— ¿William? — respiró un poco más y miró al techo — supongo que tendrás que hacerte su amigo ¿verdad?

— Sí, si así lo deseas así será — Gilgamesh abrazó a Dantalion — _amigos..._

º FIN º

[Ahora quiero que Madoka me tape la boca y ver qué sucede en el Pillar 66]


End file.
